


Sunshine

by ji (yujubeminee), yujubeminee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Changbin doesn't deserve Felix, Changbin is a terrible person, Changbin is an asshole in this, Felix and Chan deserve better, Felix is gullible, Happy ending?? undecided heh, I promise I don't actually hate Changbin!!, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Literally everyone is a total sweetheart accept Changbin, M/M, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Toxic Relationship, and deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujubeminee/pseuds/ji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujubeminee/pseuds/yujubeminee
Summary: Felix always fell too fast, his relationship with Changbin was a prime example of that. All it took was a few sugar-coated words for him to crawl into Felix's heart.Chan, on the other hand, never fell fast enough. Each time he had been confessed to, he was never sure enough of his own feelings to accept theirs. Yet, his love for Felix was undeniable even to him.On a night Felix does not completely remember, someone had given him a nickname. A precious nickname that happened to have been given to him at a time in his life where he needed to be shown he was loved. He just wasn't sure who gave him the nickname.The next day, two mistakes are made, Chan stays quiet while Changbin says three words.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is actually the newer version of the old "Sunshine". I've deleted the old one so you can't read it anymore. I wasn't happy with the way it was going, so I decided I would redo it from the beginning! Here you go!

This chapter is coming soon :) stay tuned!!


End file.
